degrassitngfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 6
Degrassi: The Next Generation season 6 follows a group of high school seniors and college freshman, along with four high school juniors and a sophomore. It takes place during the first semester of the 2006-2007 school year. This season, like season 4, is one of the darker ones. A student, J.T. Yorke, is killed in the first semester of his senior year. The opening theme is changed: the theme is stripped of vocals and becomes more of a techno-dance tune. Also, Toby Isaacs and Craig Manning are shown only in the "Also Starring" list after the theme song is played. Adults: ' Snake Simpson- A Media Immersions teacher and graduate of Degrassi. Married to Spike Nelson and Emma's stepdad. Spike Nelson- Emma's mother and Snake's wife. Ms. Hatzilakos- Peter's mother and Degrassi's principal. Alexandra Nunez- Paige's girlfriend. A bad girl-type. Paige Michalchuk- A girly pansexual. Marco Del Rossi- A kind-hearted gay guy at the University of Toronto. Eleanor "Ellie" Nash- Marco's best friend. Jason "Jay" Hogart- The local mechanic. Craig Manning- Manny's boyfriend. A musician. '''Seniors: ' Emma Nelson- An environmentalist. J.T. Yorke- Class clown. Liberty Van Zandt- An over-achiever. Damien Hayes- A Lakehurst nerd. Toby Isaacs- A nerd from Degrassi. Manuela "Manny" Santos- Emma's actress- best friend. Sean Cameron- Emma's boyfriend. Gavin "Spinner" Mason- A local employee of Dot. Ashley Kerwin- A musician. James "Jimmy" Brooks- Ashley's boyfriend in a wheelchair. '''Juniors: Peter Stone- A musician. Darcy Edwards- Peter's girlfriend. Danny Van Zandt- Liberty's younger brother. Derek Haig- Danny's best friend. Sophomore: Mia Jones- A teen mother and J.T.'s supportive girlfriend. Episodes: "Here Comes your Man"- Emma is happy when Sean returns to Degrassi to finish 12th grade, but his racing could ruin that. Also, Paige and her friends begin college. "True Colors"- Peter frames Sean, so Emma dumps him. "Can't Hardly Wait"- Jimmy and Ashley want to have sex, and a rivalry begins between Degrassi and Lakehurst. "Eyes Without a Face"- Darcy tries to raise money for the Spirit Squad by posting suggestive pictures online, and Liberty is jealous when J.T goes for Mia. Also, Ellie goes out with her editor, Jesse. 'Working for the Weekend"- Spinner and Jimmy come up with a brilliant business plan, and Alex is tormented at Degrassi by a student she once bullied. "Crazy Little Thing Called Love"- Sean is released from jail and discovers what Emma and Jay did in the ravine after he left. Also, Danny and Derek are bullied by Mr. Perino. "What's It Feel Like to Be a Ghost?"- Liberty tries to inform Mia about J.T.'s past, and J.T. deals with Lakehurst bullies. Also, Craig returns to town with a drug problem. "Rock This Town"- Emma and Sean's special night is ruined when a Degrassi student is killed at a party." "The Bitterest Pill"- Ellie confronts Jesse, and Liberty and Toby try to honor J.T. with a memorial. "If You Leave"- Manny returns home after her parents hear about J.T.'s death, but Emma is angry with her for dating Damien. Also, Marco suspects that Dylan is being unfaithful. "Free Fallin'"- Paige has a panic attack before a midterm, and Peter tries to convince Darcy that he's changed. "Love My Way"- Emma and Sean sleep together, but Snake finds out. Also, Paige wants to date Spinner and Jesse, but wilol Alex be okay with this? "Sunglasses at Night"- Marco gambles to make money, and Peter and Darcy may become public with their relationship." "Don't You Want Me?"- Alex tries to support her broke mother by working at a strip club, and Emma and Sean might not be together forever as planned."